The Legacy of The Nine Tails
by Mike912
Summary: Naruto, at the tender age of four, is running from a mob when he is knocked unconscious. This allows him to meet the Kyuubi, who shows sympathy for the small child's fate. Like I said with my other story, I suck at summaries.
1. The Teacher and Friend

The Teacher:  
On a cold and lonely street, a child ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran, and ran, but all things come to an end. He tripped, and he fell. From a corner you could see many other people running. The dirty heap scrambled to his feet, but it was to late. He was hit in the head and thrown to the wall. He was kicked, scratched, punched and stabbed. Most of this happened in the first minute. But there was more. There was fire, oh so much fire. There was gasoline and knives. And there were ninja. You hear stories of ninja. Great people, they help the community by keeping it safe and getting rid of threats. Some even help with your chores. But these ninja were not kind. They were harsh and cold. Cold as the ice that encased there hearts. And then it was over. The pain, gone. The burning, gone. Now there was darkness, an abyss of loneliness. But yet there was feeling. The feeling of water splashing up against his sides. The child slowly stood wincing, expecting pain. But none came. He was surprised for a few moments but quickly recovered. He started walking along, his hand gliding across the surface of the wall.

"Hello?" He said quietly. "Is anyone there? Can you help me? Please?" He whimpered as a growl resonated through out the hallways. He slowly stepped into the room he believed the sound came from. "Hello?" He asked.

"Who dares disturbs the Kyuubi No Kitsune's sleep! Pitiful mortal!" The voice was coming from in the cage. Normal children would be scared, run from the supposed threat. But the child here was not normal. He had been shown true fear and he had stared it in the face. Until it made him see darkness.

"Kitsune? I like foxes. There really cool." the child said giggling slightly.

"Interesting." The Kyuubi muttered to himself as his face was shown from behind the bars.

"Why are you not scared child? Have you been scarred so badly as to not feel fear anymore?" The Kyuubi asked slowly as he began shifting throught the childs memory. The Kyuubi was not an ancient being for nothing. He had seen pain, and loneliness before. Many times, but this childs eyes held more sorrow than any creature he'd ever met. He watched the memories. He watched spines break and necks snap. He watched blazing infernos and bloody gashes. His eyes widened at everything he was seeing. All the beetings, there must have been over ten of them. All the pain this child felt. The Kyuubi's face retreated as he began to shrink. He stepped out of the darkness as a red haired man. His fox tails and ear twitching slightly.

"Come here child." The man said. The child didn't hesitate, he just walked closer and closer until he was inside the cage. The man walked infront of the child and brought his arms around him. The child looked up at the man as he hugged him.

"It's okay child. I'm here. I'll teach you to be strong. You'll never have to endure one of those harsh beatings again. I'll be your family, your friend and your teacher. Sleep for now child. You need rest." The man sat down and let the child lay his head on his shoulder. He covered the small figure with his tails as he, to went to sleep.

Outside_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A man with a mask was jumping across rooftops as he looked down. He saw a small child. He was so beaten up that he was barely recognizable. He quickly jumped down, grabbed the child and dissapeared. He appeared again at a hospital where he gave the child to a medic. She quickly treated the child, after the man threatened her. He suddenly dissapeared again, this time reappearing at the hokage's office.

"Hokage-Sama! Naruto Uzumaki was beaten again. I brought him to the hospital. I think you might want to go see him when he wakes up." The man with the mask said in one breath.

"Thank you for the information Dog." The old Fire Shadow said.

"Hai." The Man with the Dog mask said, as he dissapeared again. The Hokage slowly took out a pipe and lit it. A lone tear fell out of his eye as he put his head on his desk. He whispered to himself.

"Im sorry Minato-kun. I failed you and your son. Please forgive me." 


	2. The Training and Team Seven

The Schedule:  
Naruto woke up feeling better than he had in his life. He looked around to check his surroundings and saw the old man sitting in a chair to his left.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" The Hokage asked in a kind voice.

"I feel great JiJi! Where am I though?" Asked Naruto. "Your in the hospital Naruto. You were brought here yesterday by a friend of mine. Would you like to leave?" Asked the old Fire Shadow before he slowly stood up.

"Yeah, this place is boring." Naruto said. "Alright let's go then Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and waved good bye to his grandfather figure. The man was the first to take care of him or actually help him with his problems. He was the first one to be there for him. He closed the door behind him and went to make some ramen.

"You shouldn't eat such unhealthy food all the time Naruto." A voice stated.

"Who's there?" Naruto said panicing someone was in his house trying to hurt him again. "It's me remember Naruto. The guy you met lastnight. I have a lot to tell you so grab your food and sit down. Naruto was curious so he took his ramen out of the microwave and sat on his bed.

"Alright, well first off. I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, The Nine Tailed Fox. I was tricked into attacking your village four years ago. By a masked man and his snake like friend. I am, sadly the reason why people hate you." Naruto wanted to say something but knew not to interupt do to multiple beatings.

"People think that you are a demon. They think you are the one who killed their friends and family. But you aren't, they're just stupid. Next the Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside of you. He chose you for a reason I do not know but I know it was because of trust. He trusted you to learn and use my powers for the good of the village. You came to me last night, after another beating. I saw your pain. The cold in your eyes. You have lost most emotions, I want to guard those last shards of happiness from breaking. So I will train you. I will help you and laugh with you. We are starting now so finish your food. Oh yeah, I have established a mental link through our chakra systems. If you want to talk to me just think what you want to say."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just finished his food and did what the fox said 'Hello? Can you hear me?' Naruto asked testing out the link.

"Yes Naruto I can hear you. Now I need you to go to bed. When you wake up you will be in your mind." Kyuubi said softly.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto said smiling slightly as he went to lay down. A few moments later he found himself in a sewer. He grimaced and walked to the doorway he found the man in lastnight.

"Kyuubi-sensei?" He called out. "Hello Naruto." The fox said as he motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto walked into the cage.

"What now?" He asked. "This is your mind correct? Then picture a field and a big house. Something with everything we need. A training field, a bedroom, kitchen you know things like that." "Hai." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and pictures what came to mind.

"Alright, the schedule. You will wake up at Five AM and eat breakfast, At Six AM you will train Taijutsu until Ten AM. From Ten to Two PM you will train Ninjutsu. From Two PM to Six PM you will train Chakra Control. From Six PM to Ten PM Speed Training. You will wear weights. Starting at 20 pounds on your legs and arms. I may teach you some Kenjutsu at a later date but for now you need to train on the basics. Do to this being your mind you can make an hour seem like seconds outside. Normal people aren't capable of doing this because they don't have access to their own minds, but you do. Alright let's get to training Naruto." The second after the Kyuubi finished talking Naruto had taken the weights and added them to his arms and legs.

"Whats the first lesson Kyuubi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and Kyuubi chuckled at his excitement.

"Okay then, it goes like this."

-TimeSkip : Eight Years-

Naruto groaned as the light shined on his face. He brung his fist down on the alarm clock effectively smashing it to pieces. Naruto sighed as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He slowly rose out of the bed and cracked his back. He went to carelessly grab some clothes before remembering, it was graduation day. He pushed his way through his closet until he found the one outfit he had been saving for this day. A replica Anbu uniform he had asked Hokage-sama for. It was a full out Anbu uniform with arm guards and a chest guard. It also came with a specially made mask. It was a fox with its mouth pulled into a snarl and its eyes squinting slightly as to show its anger. He brought the clothes to the bathroom and started the shower. After he was done getting dressed he brought the mask with him to the kitchen. He cooked a good breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, toast and milk. It was one of the first meals Kyuubi-sensei taught him how to make. His sensei had taught him everything he knew. He was as strong as the Hokage by now. You may be saying, 'How does one become Hokage level in eight years! Your dumb! Well remember, 1 second for an hour. Yeah, abusing the laws of your own mind helps a lot.' The Kyuubi had become like a father to Naruto. He was always nice and helped Naruto when he was feeling down. They had become really close. You may also be thinking, 'If your so strong why do you need to be a Genin.' Well Kyuubi said to act like a fool. So people don't know your real strengths. Your true light can shine through when you graduate though.' And thats exactly what was going to happen.

Naruto walked through the door, a Konoha headband on his arm and a shoto strapped to his back. He was wearing his Anbu outfit along with the mask on the side of his head. He walked in through the door of the academy adn through the hallways untill he reached his classroom. He slid the door open and sat down in the backrow. He crossed his arms as he pulled out a small notebook. If you paid him any attention you could see his gaze going from student to student as he jotted down information. He was stopped as his name was called out.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki-" Iruka was suddenly as Kiba yelled,

"What the hell sensei! Naruto didn't pass!" Naruto took that time to intervene.

"Actually Kiba i'm right here. Headband." He said pointing to the headband strapped around his arm. "Now if you would so kindly as to continue Iruka-san." Naruto said as he started writing again. Iruka was stunned for a moment before he continued.

"Led by Hatake Kakashi. You will make Team Seven.

-_-The other teams are the same as the anime.-_-

"Please wait for your sensei's." Iruka said as he finished telling everyone their teams and left. Slowly, team by team left. Until there were only the three left. Around an hour into the wait Sakura couldn't help but yell.

"God where is he! How is this guy even a jounin if he's this late!" Sakura sat down in a huff before Naruto spoke up,

"Shut up Sakura. You voice is annoying and you don't have the motivation to be a ninja. If anyone isn't right for there position it's you."  
Sakura looked at him with surprise before it quickly turned to anger. She stormed up to him with her fist raised.

"Shut up! Naruto-baka!" She yelled before bring her fist down towards his head but he quickly caught it. He started aplying pressure before he let go. She subconsciously started nursing her wrist before he looked at her with a glare.

"I suggest you don't harm me Sakura. Im not going to let it happen anymore. So go back to fawning over Sasuke, trying to get in his bed and stay out of my life."

As he finished Sakura looked like she was going to cry. But her saviour arived as their Jounin-sensei popped his head in.

"Team Seven, meet me on the roof." Then he dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

A/N Sorry guys. I wanted this to be longer but I think this is a better place to end. A new chapter will probably be up for both stories today 7/9/2012.  
If I choose to not go to sleep that is. Anyway, im sorry to all my NaruSaku fans but this one is going to be a Sasuke/Sakura bashing fic. I do have a lot of problems at home and I think writing a really mean story will help. I also like this idea alot. Also, if you do leave a review I will reply back with a PM. okay? Well that should be it. Expect more! See you.


End file.
